


A Scare Tactic

by CaptainTsukiko



Category: Totally Captivated
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTsukiko/pseuds/CaptainTsukiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One should never plan a strategy without keeping the enemy in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scare Tactic

_"ーKAEK!"_

An effeminate scream made its way out of Ewon, the silver bowl of salad dressing left his hands and promptly plummeted to the ground. Making the floor all kinds of slippery, sticky and... Ugh.

Ewon felt a throb in his head, "What was that for?!" His assailant had not so much as a shred of guilt in his _stupid stupid_ handsome face.

"You looked too unsuspecting for a Fox there. I just did you a little favour.." The jerk leaned in closer. The wafting smell of his usual cologne made Ewon breathless. And all he wanted to do at that time was _kiss him, kiss him._ And so he did, per se.

Ewon's memory blurred after that. But he was hundred and ten percent sure that whatever they did, was the prime reason for his raging backache that afternoon.

("It's all your fault!" "Who cares? We do this all the time anyways!")

This was the recent actions of Ewon and loan shark Mookyul. This had started about some days ago. Who knew what type of whim hit the beast, he started jumping the poor innocent Ewon Jung on odd hours of the day. (And night, definitely night.)

After few days of regular harassment, Ewon had finally decided. That he was going to get his revenge, today.

And he was going to win.

Definitely.

("Oi, why are tides rising behind you? And what's with that smile?" "Oh~ you don't need to know!" "Whatever..")

Currently, Ewon crept around the door, careful not to make any kind of noise. The iron pan and spatula felt heavy on his sweaty hands. Mookyul was watching TV, something about the weather being particularly bad tomorrow. He changed the channel, the blaring music that followed made an irritated growl tear out from him. But he was unaware of the presence creeping behind him.

And most of all, unsuspecting. Ewon smirked and lunged for his victory—Ehem, excuse the blunder, he _tried_ to lung for his victory.

"Ah!"

Ewon's hands were caught in a vice hold, the pan and spatula was thrown out of his hold hitting the soft carpet as he was pulled forward and on the couch. Pinned by the Sir Mookyul on all fours.

A sneer pulled at the unfairly beautiful face, "Fox Jung, you're a thousand and fifty years too early to scare me, You know?" Ewon felt sweat run down his neck. What was this progression?

"Ah-ah, Hyungnim—WAH!" "Not there!" "Oh god!"

The next day, Ewon's body was caked in humongous amounts of concealer and powder that put even his most makeup loving coworkers to shame. And to most bafflement of them, he needed an explicit amount of cushions to support his back. _A mild backache from sitting down too long_ , he said.

Now kids, what's our moral from this story?

Never attack Mookyul Eun from behind.

Unless you'd really like the bones in your body permanently damaged, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt done from tumblr. Also, I have not the slightest idea why Ewon would make salad for a hardcore carnivore. Probably to force feed 'em, I guess.
> 
> And also, Mookyul is so cute.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! (~\\\\\~)/


End file.
